We propose pioneering research investigating the synthesis and development of novel hybrid materials, as well as the development of innovative photo catalytic techniques for patterning surfaces using the novel materials. We seek to pattern surface arrays having nanometer-scale features that are smaller than the wavelength of incident light, using inexpensive materials and repeatable methods. It is our hypothesis that activation of a stamp-bound photocatalyst by a relatively broad band light source can be employed to selectively modify surface bound chemistries in close apposition to the photocatalyst and in regions much smaller than the wavelength of light. Such modification of a previously designed chemistry would change non-adhesive substrate regions to adhesive regions, thus encouraging the retention of DNA, proteins, and cells. The long-term goal of this research is to deterministically collect and organize proteins and DNA into nanoarrays on otherwise biocompatible, non-adhesive surfaces for bio-detection, high-throughput assays and crystal structure determination. The primary deliverables for this proposal are as follows: 1. Establish a robust platform to homogeneously couple a photocatalyst to a transparent, soft material 2. Measure and document interracial characteristics of photocatalytic hybrid stamps 3. Optimize excitation parameters for photocatalytic oxidation 4. Document repeatable surface patterning of cells using photocatalysis and biocompatible surface chemistries 5. Demonstrate nanometer scale surface patterning with proteins and DNA